Back again
by PotterManicAlways
Summary: Tessa has lived alone for many years, she hasn't had contact with the world of magical shadowhunters and monstrous demons, she thought that part of her life was over. When a familiar face turns up, Tessa has a hard time deciding if she should join the world she has been trying to forget, or face a lifetime of regret, and when you live forever, a lifetime can last indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the mortal instruments or infernal devices which is obvious, it would be sick of I did though ...man I'd be rich...just imagining all the Oreos I could buy….. **

**Just to let you know this is my very first fanfic, I'm a newbie but I'm open to any criticism, please feel free to review it would help me a lot! Thanks! Enjoy! :D**

**The world has changed, there's no denying it. Some of it for the better some not so for the better. It is a difficult thing, to decide whether the world I know now and the world I knew so long ago is better then the other. I would feel a certain amount of guilt to choose, almost like I have betrayed a friend. It has taken awhile but I have grown to love my new home, I love the people, I love weather I love the little things. I love how the light of the moon seems to bend and reflect off the mystical waters at night. How the birds chirp in morning. How the flowers in my garden smell during the summer. All the little things make it, if not almost perfect.**

**It is not a home I would have once wanted, but time has shown me that people change. **

**Tessa was tired of it. Tired of everything, and that's why she needed to get away.**

** You see when you live so long, the little things that once seemed so simple and you just didn't notice, become the things you notice the most. Living in the same place for too long, it gets tiring, repetitive and to be honest, depressing. She lived in a small town, in a small community, in a small house. At first when she visited the town she couldn't have wanted to leave more. The secluded areas, open spaces, nature anywhere you turn was so uncomfortable. For awhile she'd gotten used to it, come to love it almost. But the feeling of unease had started to return, and all she could think of was getting out. **

**She tried to love places like this, really tried. She lived in a beautiful town, where most people would kill to reside in. The people here were wonderful, as was the scenery, she didn't understand why she despised places like this so much, and all of a sudden. **

**This would have been something Will would have liked. Tessa thought to herself absent mindedly. Ice seemed to be seeping through her veins, and passing over her heart; she gasped in pain and tried to control her breathing. She squeezed her eyes shut, and put the thought of William Herondale in a heavily locked box and threw it into the deepest and shadowed corners of her mind. She didn't know where that thought had come from; Tessa so rarely let her mind wonder to such places.**

** She stuck her arm out the window of her truck, and let it sway in the breeze as she rode by fields of wheat and corn. At times like this Tessa felt so vulnerable, the land without its tall buildings and people breathing down your neck everywhere you turn seemed so, naked. That's how she felt right now, just naked. Retraining herself from wrapping her arms around her shoulders, she yanked the wheel, and turned down a dirt road she didn't recognize. Last week she had walked into a car dealership and bought the first vehicle she had seen, it felt strange to know that she had never owned a car before that day. The first thing she had laid eyes on just so happened to be a huge ford 150, and she fell in love.**

** With its sleek red coat and massive tires and tan lather seats, she felt protected whenever she was inside it. The sales women however seemed hesitant to sell it to her, she had asked whether she had a big family, because those were the type of people that bought these sort of things; people who needed the room. The lady had also asked her repeated amounts of time, (she might add) if she had enough money for the purchase. Tessa, at the time feeling annoyed by the persistence and stubbornness of the woman, snapped, that of course she had the money, and she could easily go to another dealership if the woman continued to be difficult. The lady, who had looked heavily offended, pasted her the paper work at once, and didn't say another word. **

**Tessa understood the suspicion of the woman, and why she had asked her if she couldn't afford it. A lonely women purchasing a huge truck, meant for off-roading and naturey people. That would have made anyone ask questions, but Tessa was tired of questions, questions were meant to be answered and sometimes the answers are too lost inside ones head to recollect. **

** The cool breeze filled her truck, she leaned forward and turned the radio full blast, not caring what song was playing only caring that it was loud, and would stop her from thinking. She yanked the wheel again hard but this time it was not to turn down another road, but to avoid hitting a person, a person who was standing along side the road, waving their arms madly. Usually Tessa didn't stop for hitch hikers but this person looked extremely desperate and Tessa was feeling brave, so she stopped.**

**"Are you alright, Miss?" Tessa asked, slowing the truck to a stop and peered down at the young lady. She looked no more then 15 with long blonde hair and a pretty round face, and soft brown eyes. She looked at Tessa, gave a slight moan and to Tessa's dismay, collapsed over backwards and into the ditch. The sight would usually have been a tad funny, and it was kind of she had to admit, but she was shocked never the less.**

**"Oh my god!" She yelled, hurling herself out of her truck and down to the ditch. Her sandals slide in the dark mud pooling down and around the sides of the ditch, but she came to a safe stop next to the girl, without falling "Miss?" Tessa whispered, hesitating over the girl, unsure of what to do. The girl stirred gently, Tessa rested a hand on the girls shoulder. "Are you okay?" The girl shot into a sitting position and started babbling like crazy.**

**"I d-didn't know what t-t-to do! He just c-c-came at me!" The girl trembled, grabbing Tessa's arm with her hand.**

**"It's alright, here let me help-"**

**"It happened so f-f-fast! I-I-I..." The girl not able to finish, broke into a rage of sobs, tears mixing with the mud. Tessa waited patiently until she was done, (and dried out) helped her up the ditch where she plopped down next to Tessa's truck.**

**"What happened to you?" Tessa asked the girl, who was very short in comparison to Tessa. The girl shook her head madly back and fourth, her hands trembling. "Please, just clam down." The girl leaned forward looking just about ready to vomit. "Put your head between your knees." Tessa muttered. "Deep breaths...it's alright...no ones going to hurt you." The girl gulped and glanced toward the forest and with a sickening grimace, she shuddered. Tessa turned her head to the forest as well, half expecting someone to come bursting out. "Why are you out here by yourself?" Tessa asked hesitantly. **

"**I live here." The girl whispered. Seeing the funny look Tessa was giving her she quickly corrected herself. "Well not here! I don't live in the road, I'm not homeless." Tessa noticed the girl spoke in a thick British tone, that only brought up more memories.**

"**I live back there." she said pointing toward the woods with a shaking finger. "My parents have cottage here. Its few miles back." she said clutching her stomach in pain.**

"**Are you-." Tessa didn't finish her sentence, she was a bit startled when the girl flung herself on to the ground and threw up into the ditch. Tessa grimaced standing there awkwardly and waiting until she stopped vomiting.**

"**I'm sorry." The girl said tears streaming down her face. "I have a weak stomach, after what I saw in there, I can't help it."**

"**What happened?" Tessa asked, handing the girl a rag from inside her truck for her to wipe her face.**

**After a few minutes of calming breaths, the girl finally calmed down enough to tell Tessa what happened. She took a shuddering breath and started to talk.**

**"I went out for a walk you see. As I'm coming back I noticed my neighbours son playing out in the yard, I didn't see his parents or nothing but I didn't think nothing of it, their not the best parents, they let him do whatever most of the time." She paused as if trying to remember exactly what happened. She opened her mouth again, and words seemed to shoot out in every direction. "But as I'm walking away, I hear him screaming so obviously I go back and look, and there's a boy standing over him, I didn't recognise him, but he looked kind of threatening so I told him to back off." She said shakily, and then brushed beads of sweat from her temple, and continued "The boy just looked up at me and his eyes, you wouldn't believe his eyes!" She grabbed hold of Tessa's shoulders and shook them a little. **

**"They were as cold as ice and black they were, and his skin, white as a sheet! Never seen anything like it! He just smiled at me and said in a raspy voice."**

**"I would take you, but my master has told me only to take the young ins." The girl paused for a breath; Tessa could understand why she would need one. "There will soon be a new world he said, or something like that, and my kind will be free to do and k-kill as we please. Then he hit the little b-b-boy over the head, and I don't know if it was a trick of the light or...but I swear...I thought I saw his teeth, I swear he had fangs."**

**She looked up at her as if hoping Tessa would tell her that what she saw was impossible. Tessa knew of course that what she had seen was entirely possible, but didn't say a word; she just slid down against the truck and seated herself next to the girl. **

**"Then what happened?" Tessa asked. **

**"Well he turned to the boy and he…he bit him." She said looking sick again. **

**Tessa's eyes widened, a vampire she thought, so long had it been since she had seen one. This was serious, this vampire might be a rogue out on a killing spree.**

**She glanced back at the girl, for a moment forgetting she was there. "I couldn't just let him take the little boy, god knows where his parents were during all this. Anyway so I-I-I took this rock that was lying on the ground, and chucked as hard as I could at his head." **

**"You chucked a rock, at his head?" Tessa said slowly, how was this girl still alive? "Of course I missed, but it was worth a shot." She said embarrassed, smiling sheepishly. "Anyways he turned towards me and I thought he was gonna have a great laugh at me but he looked angry, I don't know why, it's not like I hit him! It was like how dare I try and stop him like that, like I wasn't worthy or whatever, you know?" She babbled.**

**Tessa did hope she would get to the point; she was getting irritated at this girl's constant chatter and habit of getting off topic. **

**"Then he dropped the boy and started coming at me! She exclaimed. "It was crazy! One second he was standing about 50 feet away from me, and then he was as close as you are to me. I tried to run but he grabbed me and threw me against one of the great bloody pines. I think he was just getting ready to finish me off too, when someone saved me." She said and looked down at her hands.**

**"Who saved you?" Tessa asked urgently. "Did you see who it was?" **

**"All I saw was a lot of blue light, and the monster was blown off me." She said, biting her lip. "Although, I do remember seeing a pair of the most beautiful eyes! Then I woke up in this ditch and flagged down the first vehicle I saw. Which just so happened to be you." She said sighing, and then looked at me as if startled. **

**"I can believe I just told you all that, you must think I'm nuts!" She said her eyes wide. "My names Cora by the way, actually its Corvette, but everyone calls me Cora! I don't know what my mother was thinking naming me that, I was just a shoe in to get beat up at school. What's your name?" Tessa paused for a moment, confused, trying to process what Cora had just said. **

**"Um, I'm Tessa." **

**"Tessa, ouh that's pretty! Is it short for something?" She asked excitedly, forgetting her recent trauma. **

**"It is short for Theresa." Tessa said. "Please Cora, can you remember anything else about who saved you?" Cora's smile faltered. **

**"All I remember seeing are those eyes, before I blacked out." **

**Tessa didn't know what to make of this, obviously the thing that attacked Cora had been a vampire. What had the vampire said? Something about his master, vampires usually didn't work for anyone. That was suspicious; Tessa had never seen a vampire since she moved here, what did Cora say he said about a new world? As for the person who saved her...**

**"You must remember what color this persons eyes were." **

**"I don't actually." Tessa stared at her in dismay. "Well I was under a lot of stress! It all happened so fast. That thing that attacked me…it was a vampire wasn't it?" Cora said.**

**Tessa looked down at her feet. Cora grabbed Tessa's shoulders. "Please tell me vampires don't exist and that I had a stroke or got bite by a poisonous spider and started hallucinating." Cora pleaded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.**

"**I won't deny that there are monsters in this world, some are different then others but I cant explain right now, just try and remember more about this person that saved you."**

**Cora was quiet for a few minutes**

**"All I know is, I saw a lot of light, and I think it was a man who saved me, the figure looked more masculine. I think he might have had black hair…" She said. Tessa froze. A man? Beautiful eyes? Black hair? Could it be…?**

"**Oh shut up." Tessa muttered viciously.**

"**I beg your pardon?" Exclaimed Cora, looking at Tessa with fearful eyes.**

"**Oh no, not you! I was just, uh…talking to myself." Tessa said embarrassed, but Cora hadn't seemed to hear what Tessa had said, she had she shot to her feet, and was gasping.**

"**Oh my god, I completely forgot! The little boy! Please I have to go and see if he's okay!" She exclaimed moving ahead.**

**Tessa grabbed her arm.**

"**No you stay here!" Tessa handed her, her cell phone. "Try and see if you can get a signal and call this number alright?" Writing the number down on Cora's hand. "Tell them Tessa needs help, and that she thinks there might be something…something wrong." Tessa looked at the forest and back at Cora. "If anyone shows up tell them I'm in there, you might not be able to get a hold of anyone, and if you do, they might not…be able to come." She said hesitantly. Cora looked a little over whelmed but determined, and started to dial the number. "Stay here." Tessa warned, marching down the ditch and into the dark woods; half hopeful half fearful, of what was yet to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone who has followed and favored this story! I wasn't expecting to get any, so thank you sooooooo much, it honestly made my day every time I got one! Here is chapter 2, a bit shorter but its there, and js I start school Wednesday which makes me wanna hide in my closet until I'm 50 and cry until I shrivel up, but its the truth. So I might not be as fast updating...though I wasn't fast this time...sorry again. Anyways enjoy xoxoxoxoxoxo :D

Chapter 2

Alec's pov

I love you.

Alec stared down at the hastily typed text message, his thumb hovering ever so slightly over the send button. Just do it. He thought, what can it hurt really? Alec could of course think of many things that could hurt, not receiving a reply, for one thing, could defiantly hurt. Also receiving a reply could hurt. All the nasty words and harsh emojis that could be put into a sentence, almost made him shudder.

Alec stood outside Magnus's apartment building, feeling slightly lost considering the many times he had been here before. How peculiar it was, he thought, not to be welcome at a place where you feel so at home. Rapidly hearing the clatter of shoes against the hard sidewalk, Alec panicked and ducked behind a petunia bush that grew wildly near the building.

His heart hammering in his chest he peeked from behind the leaves. Alec, feeling completely dense when he saw that it wasn't Magnus, but a young lovely couple holding hands, was too embarrassed to revel himself, and stayed put. He watched enviously as they strode merrily down the sidewalk, completely oblivious to the world around them. Alec scowled as the man swooped down and picked up his lover in his arms and spun her around, his eyes sparkling with admiration. They turned a corner, their laughter growing fainter with each step they took. Alec climbing out of the petunia bush, now smelling much like his sisters flowery scented shampoo, brushed bits of leaves from his hair.

Just a few weeks ago his love life had been perfect; he could have almost pictured him and Magnus strutting through New York hand and hand, laughing without a care in the world. Though he doubted Magnus could left him and spin him around, he blushed at the thought of it.

It was amazing how a few weeks could change everything. Now Alec was reduced to feeling so furious when he saw two people in love, that's why he was keen to find the nearest exit whenever Jace and Clary were together in a room. Which wasn't really a problem lately, Jace was still recovering and much to Alec's surprise said he didn't want to see Clary, that hadn't stopped Clary, Alec thought amused. He had spotted her coming up the elevator just yesterday and head in the direction of the infirmary.

Alec walked up the steps and plopped down on the third one from the top, and started nervously tapping his foot. What am I doing here? He thought miserably. Sulking outside my ex boyfriends window? Give me a boom box and I could be the star of an 80s flick. Bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around himself, he had never in his whole life felt so alone.

Suddenly a harsh ringing noise spilt the not so silent air of New York. Alec stood up and gave a fleeting look up at Magnus's open window. He knew that ring, it was Magnus's phone. Sitting back down, he waiting for the ringing to cease. Nothing he could do about it, he knew Magnus wasn't home anyway. When he first had come to this apartment to get some of his things last week, there had been a fresh pink note stuck to the door; reciting that Magnus was away and would be back whenever he felt like it, so deal and try not to miss him so much. So much for getting my stuff, Alec thought thinking about his dark black hoodie waiting for him just a few floors up.

Alec patiently waited for the phone to stop, so he could feel bad about himself in peace, but it kept ringing. He counted the rings, 1…..5…..9…..15….20 when the rings reached an ungodly number of 25 rings; Alec stood angrily and kicked the door. You can imagine his surprise when it slowly opened. Holding his breath, and peering inside he saw that no one was there, the door wasn't even locked! The old Alec would have, without a doubt closed the door and walked away, wouldn't have given it a second glance. Alec of the present however, felt a sudden urge of adventure and feeling his heart left at the thought of retrieving his hoodie walked right inside.

There was no sign of any recent human activity that lingered anywhere, not so much as a single spec of dirt on the welcome mat. Everything looked the same, he thought walking over to the couch. For some reason Alec had expected it would be different the next time he came up here. It was sort of, in a way that can't be described by appearance. Alec felt no anticipation or excitement, no nervous butterflies fluttering in his stomach. The only thing he felt was empty. His heart was still beating but for no purpose, what was the point of living if the one that you love most in this world, wouldn't even talk to you? What was the point of breathing? What was the point of anything? Alec clutched his chest as if to make sure his heart was still reaming and intact, because right now his heart felt far from whole.

Fresh tears poured down his face and onto the floor, making circular formations that disappeared as quickly as they came. He just let the tears pour, one after the other, not bothering to wipe them away.  
What was that saying? You never know what you have until you set it free? Alec shook his head. No... that didn't sound right, but he was to exhausted to care. Suddenly another piercing ring rang throughout the empty apartment. Alec suddenly feeling outraged, stalked over to the phone, picked it up, and did something that even surprised himself.  
"What?" He shouted into the phone. Looking back on it, not one of his best ideas. At first no one answered, but then out of the blue a girl's voice spoke from the other line.  
"Um...sorry to bother you sir, but I was told to call you." The voice quivered on the other end.  
"Magnus isn't here, he's gone away. If that's who you're looking for."  
He could hear heavy breathing on the other end.  
"I don't know who I'm supposed to be calling for! I was just told to call this number; please you've got to help me." The voice broke at the end, and Alec thought he could hear the girl crying, judging from the quickness of her breath. "She told me to call this number; she said to say that something was wrong and that she needed help."

"Who told you to call here?" Alec asked

"Tessa." The voice said.

"I don't know a Tessa, look you've got the wrong number-

"Please! The voice cut him off. "You don't understand! I was in the woods and was attacked by a …a vampire!"

Alec paused, having reached out to hang up the phone; he brought it back to his face.

"A Vampire? You were attacked by a vampire? Where?" He asked, his shadow hunter instincts kicking

"Somewhere in New York, I think it's near Cayuga County. It's a village; I can't remember what it's called! I drove by the sign when I came in, I remember reading it and everything, I can't believe I would forget, my friends always said I had a bad memory, maybe it has something to do with that time I fell of the monkey bars in grade 3 and hit my-"  
"Okay!" Alec exclaimed. He had no idea who this Tessa was, and why she would tell this girl to call the high warlock of Brooklyn on his home phone. "Cayuga County?" He asked.

"Yes"!

Alec was pretty confident that Cayuga County was at least a 4 hour drive from Brooklyn, and that was if you didn't get stuck in any traffic. Not by portal. The thought echoed quietly in his head. But where was he supposed to find a portal? If Magnus was here- He shook his head, yes because Magnus would be more then happy to help you. He felt the stinging sensation of tears forming in his eyes once more.  
"Hello?" Alec jumped; he'd forgotten he was on the phone.  
"Listen, can you put this Tessa person on the phone?"  
"I cant she went in the woods to find the monster that attacked me, and that's why I need you to help me! Please, she could be hurt or...you just need to help me!" The girl practically screamed. If it was true that this Tessa had gone after a vampire alone, Alec was ready to guess she was already dead. Unless she was a shadow hunter, or a warlock, or maybe even vampire herself.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" After a quick second, he added. "What are you?"

"My names Cora. What do you mean, what am I? I'm a human of course, I'm a freshman also, and I'm a girl…."

"You're a mundane."

There was silence on the other line

"Hello?"

Dead silence.

"Can you hear me? Hello?" The worst possible situation, already forming inside his brain. Fumbling for the recall button on the phone, his hands clammy and icy.

He waited and waited, ring after ring and then finally a voice spoke.

"Are you-"

"I'm sorry the person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please try again later." Alec breath caught in a gasp. Something's happened to her, the vampire came back and-. He shook his head, stop! Take a breath and think, where did she say she was? Cayuga County, that's right. He would go there, Alec thought to himself.

He knew he could get there fast; a portal of course and it didn't involve warlocks or summoning demons. The only thing he needed was a person, a particularly short redheaded person.  
Clary.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is to make up for the fact that I will be in school and wont be able to write as much. ENJOY MY FRIENDS! :D

Chapter 3

Clary pov

"You know the institute's not running out of muffins any time soon." Clary giggled, watching Jace devour a blueberry muffin with aggressive speed. Jace had tried to fit the whole muffin in his mouth in attempt to amuse clary, and to prove that he could.

"Eh gorf tur stor uhp fur duh winr." He said his mouth full of food and chin dripping with blueberry; clary put her hand over her mouth trying to contain fits of laughter.

"What?" Clary asked grinning, she had never seen anyone look so ridiculous and adorable at the same. His eyes shone with that rare glee that was usually reserved for moments like these. He snorted and bits of muffin rained down on the floor and on the bed.

"Gross!" Clary moaned pretending to complain, and threw her sketch pad at him playfully. Jace caught it with his left hand easily, and smiled tauntingly.

"It's your fault. Your beauty has wiped my common sense clean, I couldn't help but try and show off and do something impressive." Jace hadn't left the infirmary on strict orders from Maryse, the silent brothers, Luke, Izzy, Alec and pretty much every other person who knew him, which included Clary. She came up almost everyday and stayed until the latest possible, and when she did leave Izzy or someone else replaced her and stayed with him until clary came back, and the cycle continues. Jace complained that he wasn't a child and didn't need to be babysat; but clary could tell deep down that all this attention he was getting was secretly making him happy. Sitting in a hospital bed day after day in Clary's mind would drive her absolutely insane, but they were sure to keep Jace occupied so he didn't become cranky and unpleasant.

"Impressive? What's impressive about stuffing a whole muffin in your mouth?" Clary exclaimed.

"I am a man." He said simply as if that explained everything. "I do foolish things in the company of beautiful women."

"_Women?"_ Clary asked narrowing her eyes dramatically.

"Woman!" Jace corrected himself quickly. "Singular format, meaning one and only one. I have eyes for only you my love, thou maketh me weak in the knees, and stumble upon my words, and I canst only hope you feel the same passion, as I." He declared, raising his head high, blueberry juice still running from his mouth.

"You're so full of it, and you look like you should be wearing a bib." She said, thinking of how funny it would be to not tell him about the mess on his face, and the look on Mayrse and Izzy's face when they saw him made her laugh out loud.

"What?" Jace asked, and clary caved at the look in his golden eyes and grabbed her purse, and began to dig through it.

"Where did I put it… oh here it is!" She said, taking out her compact powder, feeling certain there was a tiny mirror on the inside. Struggling with the cover, she noticed Jace had leaned back into his pillows.

"What are you doing with that?" He said suspiciously, touching his face with his free hand, the other still holding her sketch pad tightly.

"Oh don't be a baby, and I'm not doing what you think. Here just look at yourself." Clary tossed him the compact lightly; he caught it just as easily in his right. She wishing she could use both hands as well he did couldn't help but feel jealous. Jace opened the mirror and peered at his reflection inside and gave a startled grunt.

"Gah!" Jace stared clearly horrified at what he was seeing in the mirror, and throw the compact back at her. "You let me sit here with bits of food on my face and didn't say anything? I look ridiculous, this better not stain my face, and I refuse to walk in public with a blue chin."

"I'm sorry." Clary laughed hard clutching her side, pocketing the compact gently.

"How can I trust you again?"

"Here." She said rising from her spot in the comfy armchair by the window and then reached forward, picked up a napkin on the bedside table and attempted to wipe the blueberry from his face. Swift as a bullet Jace shot from the bed and away from her. Although not exceptionally graceful, as his usual self would have been. The white sheets were tucked so securely around him, rather then jumped; he flopped onto the floor and thrashed like a fish out of water. Not knowing whether to laugh or not Clary started forward to help.

"Don't!" Jace said frantically, struggling still to release from the tight embrace of the sheets.

"What?" Clary asked referring to something quite different than before.

"Don't, don't touch me." He said sounding desperate. Clary frozen where she stood, her heart beating loudly in her ears, stepped back. Jace struggled, clary hesitated forward a few times wanting to help him stand, it was only when Jace managed to crawl to his feet and fell back to the floor did she run forward and grab his hand. A shock went through her arm the moment she touched his hand, the shock was so strong that she too fell to her feet alongside Jace.

"Clary!" Jace yelled desperately crawling to her. A tingling sensation was running up her arms, she felt embarrassed that she had forgotten about why she hadn't touched him since that first night. She sat up and rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She insisted as Jace shook his head in anger. "Jace really, I'm fine it didn't even hurt! It just surprised me, that's all. He pushed himself back from her and leaned against the foot of the bed.

"You don't understand. Clary, what if this was worse?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if whenever I touched someone it burned their skin to the bone, or poisoned them, or killed them? What if I just forgot for a second and touched your shoulder, or grazed your back, or simply brushed my finger against your cheek? The moment, that one second of disregard, could cost you your life." He brought his knees up to his face and became still. There was silence for at least a few minutes, as she watched him slip up and show her the side of him, the side that was scared and vulnerable. Clary usually preferred this side of him, when he showed how delicate he was, but right now they didn't have time to be vulnerable or delicate; they needed to hope and be brave, for each other.

"Jace I-

The imfirmry door swung open with a bang as loud as a gunshot, which made Clary scream and Jace leap in front of her, in sort of protective sitting position. Clary grabbed his hand based on instinct and was shocked once more, and fell over backwards.

"Clary!"

"I'm fine!" She exclaimed sitting up, to face who had barged in. Clary, Surprised to see Alec standing in the doorway wearing his black hoodie and hair askew climbed to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Alec, seeming equally as surprised to have come to the infirmary to find both her and Jace sprawled on the floor; blankets everywhere, and Jace who still had a blue mouth.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, looking toward Jace.

"Then talk." Jace said. "I'm sure whatever you have to say is worth the importance of coming in here, and making such a ruckus that I may have to change my pants."

"What?" Alec asked his mouth twitching.

"I spilled water." Gesturing to the water on his pants and the floor; also to a cup on the floor, which he had upset when he leaped in front of clary.

"Oh." Alec said blushing slightly. "Anyways it is, it's very important."

"Well what is it then?" Jace said irritably. "I'm getting impatient, I don't have all day, I have many things to do. Lying in this bed and staring up at the ceiling for one thing, are of upmost importance to me."

"Jace." Clary said, frowning at his change of personality. Alec rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet looking uncomfortable.

"I want to talk to Clary, alone." Clary blinked in surprise, to her? Why would Alec need to talk to her? Jace seemed to also think this was odd and narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"It's important, Clary please!" Looking to clary for support, she saw the pleading look in his eyes and how his hands kept shaking, and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said looking down at Jace, and tossing him a napkin, which he grabbed and wiped his face with it sulkily. She followed Alec out of the room and into the dimly lighted hallway, trying to keep up with his retreating figure. She closed the door to the infirmary and faced Alec.

"What's going on?"

"I need you to make a portal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 4. Credit for all characters still go to Cassandra Clare, what would we do without these people, thanks for creating them. Anyways enjoy this chappy. :DDDDDDD**

**Tessa Pov**

I should have worn something better. Tessa thought glumly to herself, as she trudged through the woods, her feet already supporting several scrapes and cuts. She glared down at her sandals, which were incredibly cute but incredibly insensible for hiking. She had to admit, she wasn't expecting this much walking, when she entered the woods she half expected a Cora's saviour to be waiting for her. Whoever they were they weren't exactly making it easy.

The leaves that crunched under her feet and the wind blew in uneven gusts were a true sign the summer was coming to close, which made her feel sad. Another season passed as soon as it seemed to begin, and another slowly approaching. The cool breeze blew her hair out of its messy bun and down around her face, she flicked it back irritably. The top of the hill was getting bigger and bigger as she drew closer with every step. Craning her neck up to a painful pose, she spotted a figure leaning against a tall pine tree. The figure was lean and tall, and as she squinted her eyes she confirmed that they had black hair. Drawing nearer and nearer she practically sprinted to the top of the hill. Doubling over she clutched the stitches in her sides painfully, and as she straightened her spine she found herself staring into the face of someone she hadn't seen in quite some time. Her heart clenched and tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Hello, Tessa." She froze, and launched herself into the persons arms, holding on as tightly as she could.

"Hi."

**Alec's Pov**

"What?" Clary exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her green eyes. "What do you mean you want me to make a portal?" Clary, who was an exceptionally stubborn person anyway, was becoming if possible even more difficult that Alec had anticipated. He was standing across from her outside the infirmary, which Alec found extremely uncomfortable, because Jace could very easily be eavesdropping from inside. Alec then let out a gust of aggravated air that he had been holding in for a few minutes, and tried to inch away from the door.

"Look it's an emergency okay?" He said, lowering his voice to barley a whisper. "Some mundane has been attacked by vampires, and I need to go save-"

"A mundane?" Clary injected before he could finish.

"Yes a mundane, she called and said she was in trouble so I.-"

"Wait, she called you? Why would a random mundane call you?" Alec could feel himself flush furiously, reaching up and touching his cheeks, his finger burned with the sudden hot texture of his blushing cheeks.

"Uh…she didn't call me." He said, looking down at his feet, thinking he should have thought this though more.

"What do you mean?" She asked her green eyes seeming to pierce through him, not at all comfortably.

"I, well….she was um…and then I was, and it just…she called and then it um… look it doesn't matter!" He sputtered.

"Well if I'm going to be making a-"

"Shhhhh!" Alec frantically grabbed Clary by the arm and pulling her a ways down the hall, because he was sure he'd heard a slight thump against the door to the infirmary.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't trust Jace enough to be considerate, of other peoples private conversations." He enquired , looking back around his shoulder.

"Who does?" Clary said faintly looking down the hall as well, but didn't seem half as concerned about it as he was.

"Look Clary, there is a mundane, wait no! There are two mundanes; possibly about to be killed by vampires at this very minute and I need to help them!" He paused and lowered his voice. "Please, you've got to understand. I need you to make a portal so I can go and help them." He stared at Clary intently. "Clary, please."

A year ago he couldn't' possibly have imagined himself in the situation he was now. He remembered this tiny, annoying, stubborn little kid being brought into his world, by someone he loved and trusted. He also remembered fantasizing, about pushing her in front of a bus, which may have been a bit extreme he would admit. As he looked at her now, he realized that Clary was still tiny, stubborn, and sometimes annoying, but she was no longer a little kid. He had grown accustomed to having her around, and was glad when she was here; his feelings toward her surprised him. She made Jace laugh, Isabel smile and she made Alec feel better knowing someone other then himself was looking out for the people he cared about. Clary bit her lip for a few minutes, and looked like she was facing an inner battle with herself. She clenched her tiny fists and stared at him.

"Of course I will." She said, not asking any questions, or demanding how he knew this, or threating to tell his mother. She simply trusted him and that made his heart lift. "Tell me what to do."

**Jace Pov.**

Jace did not like secrets or whispering, sitting in a bed all day, or having to stare at the same surroundings every second. He also didn't like squirrels, but that was beside the point. Alec had just taken away the one thing that distracted him enough from everything else in the world, and he was not in any way happy. He put on a brave face for Mayrse and Isabel; he had them totally convinced that he was fine. Jace felt from fine, his insides felt hot and he felt furious at nothing, just looking at the ceiling tiles made him want to hit something. When Clary was here, he didn't need to pretend, because when she was here, he felt energized, content and completely wonderful.

She wasn't here now and that was the problem, he thought. Cracking his knuckles and breathing deeply, trying to focus on something other then the fact he was alone. He pushed back the sheets and put a shaking foot to the ground and slowly walked to the door. As he neared closer, the voices belonging to Alec and clary grew louder and louder.

"Wait, she called you?" Clary's voice rang throughout the hallway as clear as a bell. Jace edged closer to the door attempting to rest his ear against the keyhole, but accidently stubbed his toe on the back of the chair that sat alongside the wall, instead.

Grabbing his fist and shoving it in his mouth to prevent from screaming a few choicely swear words. He heard Alec faintly making a noise and then hearing the thumps of footsteps retreating from the door, he then swore out loud angrily. He considered opening the door and following them, but decided against it. Feeling suddenly exhausted he collapsed into the chair, he just stubbed his toe on. He hated this, being cooped up in a room, everyone telling him to rest and that everything would be okay. Everything would remain to be the opposite if he didn't do something. He wasn't sure how that worked, but he didn't let himself think on it, he was positive something bad was going to happen, and because he couldn't do anything it would be his fault.

His eyes lazily scanned the room for something interesting, and they fell on the nightstand a few feet away. Sitting on the top of the table was a book, it's hard red surface blending very well with the table, and he was surprised he'd spotted it. Wait this book... wasn't this the Tale of the Two Cities? What was it doing in here? He distinctly remembered placing it in his bedside table back in his room, and laying a sweater over top of it. Clary must have been reading it again, he thought opening to the first page delicately, and recognized the tiny scrawled writing on the first page.

"You are the first dream, the only dream I ever was unable to stop myself from dreaming. You are the first dream of my soul, and from that dream I hope will come all other dreams, a lifetime's worth.

With hope at last,  
Will Herondale"

Running a finger over the words he almost knew by heart, he puzzled over them. The note, having no relation to the story what so ever, still was a beautiful piece of writing. He paused over the name Will Herondale, and pursed his lips. This man obviously was an ancestor of his, and it was quite clear he had been in love at the time, this note was quite emotional. He wondered if his ancestors had the same trouble with love, as he had experienced in the past. Shaking his head and deciding that no one could have possibly had more trouble with love, then him and Clary, he still wondered about how Valentine had come to have this book.

Thinking of Valentine always made him wonder what his life would be like, if Stephan and his mother hadn't both died, and had raised him. Where would they have lived? Would he have had any brothers or sisters? Would the New York institute be just another institute run by strangers? Would he have known Alec and Isabel at all? What would have happened to Clary? He was the reason she had found out about her rightful shadowhunter blood in the first place. He probably would never have met Clary if it weren't for the fact that his parents had died.

Strange he thought, how the choices and decisions of people affected the lives of others so greatly today. He then realized, he didn't need a blood relative to feel like he was apart of a family. He had a brother and a sister, and he loved them. He had several parent like figures, Mayrse, though as harsh as she might seem, was an amazing person and he loved her as well. Robert, he hadn't seen him in quite a while but he still held him in high regard, and Luke. Luke was more of a father to Jace than anyone, and he'd barley known him for a year. All these people, who looked out for him and cared for his happiness, was remarkable, and in that moment Jace felt very lucky indeed.

Hearing footsteps down the hall, he tossed the book lightly on the table but had no time to retreat to his bed. The door swung open and since he was sitting to the side of it, the door smacked into his already swelling toe.

"Ouch." Alec peeked around the side of the door, at him.

"What are you doing?" He said, looking at Jace who gritted his teeth.

"Oh nothing, I take pleasure in sitting behind doors, and getting the bones crunched in my toe." He said glaring at Alec, who looked confused, so Jace banged the door loudly with his foot which was still trapped between the chair and the door.

"Oh sorry!" Alec said moving the door, Jace got to his feet.

"Where's Clary?" Looking around Alec, as if expecting her to be hiding behind his tall frame.

"She had to go home; her mom called said she needed help deciding what colors the flowers should be for the wedding."

"A flower emergency?" Jace raised his eyebrows. "You mean to tell me, her mom called her and told her to come home because of some flowers?"

"Yes?" Alec said questioningly. "She couldn't decide between white peonies or pink dahlias."

"Oh I'd defiantly go with the white peonies!" Jace inquired, his enthusiasm as deem as the lamp in the corner, which kept flickering in a very irritating way. "I think they would go very well with the other white peonies.

"You know, it's not my fault Clary had to go." Alec said. "I appreciate it if you wouldn't snap at me." He walked over to the dimming lamp in the corner and unscrewed the bulb. "Because I am, and will always be on your side." Alec handed Jace the bulb, he took it tentatively.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know how frustrating this is for you. Being trapped up in this place, with just us for company. I'd go crazy, but you're stronger then I am, and if you just hold on for a little more, you'll be out of here soon enough."

Alec put his hands in his pockets, and leaned against the door closing his eyes. Jace sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at Alec who looked as drained as Jace felt.

"Are you doing okay?" Jace asked. "You know, with… everything that's happened?" Not wanting to say Magnus, he just assumed Alec would understand what he meant. "You know you can tell me anything." Alec's mouth trembled slightly, but he clenched his fists and it ceased at once. Jace suddenly felt extremely guilty for pitying himself a few moments ago, and speaking to Alec in such a nasty way. Alec was going through a tough time right now, and Jace should be there for him. "Look, is there something you want to talk about?" He asked, genuinely concerned for his friend. Alec opened his eyes, put on a weak smile and said.

"I'm fine, it's nothing" Jace couldn't understand why Alec was lying to him.

**Clary's Pov**

Clary took out her stele from inside her boot, where it was easily concealed, and practically invisible from prying eyes. She ran her fingers over the intricate patterns and delicate drawings. Sometimes forgetting that it had been her mothers. The warmth from her stele was so familiar, she felt like it had always belonged to her. The warmth spread through her finger tips as she drew, she sighed as all her stress seemed to melt away and transfer into her stele. All her worries seeming to make the rune stronger and more powerful. Stepping back to admire her handy work, she mentally padded herself on the back as a portal formed on the wall of the weapons room. She saw tall pines and bright green grass, and smelled the fresh air of the forest that fill her head. The scenery though still in New York, reminding her of Idris. She stuck a finger into the clear surface of the portal and felt a cool breeze brush against her skin.

Curious as she was, she wasn't stupid, she retracted her arm and silently waited for Alec. She felt terrible telling Alec to lie for her about where she went, but she didn't want Jace to worry about her. After all she was going with Alec, and she would be safe. She had forced him to let her come along, although she hadn't had to do much force. Seeing as he didn't really have a choice, she was his only way to get where he needed to go. In a small way she felt as if she was being used, but in a good way and for something important. Placing her stele back inside the soft interior of her boot, she was a bit startled to hear the door to the weapons room slowly creaked open, behind her.

"Did Jace believe- ? Clary stopped mid sentence, staring at who was standing in the doorway. It certainly wasn't Alec, that's for sure.

It was brother Zachariah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tessa pov**

Rain showered down over head, the sound of cool water droplets bouncing off the leaves, was strangely calming. Tessa hadn't noticed the drizzle yet, she felt as if she was in another universe, her mind clouded from the ordinary. In this universe her hands held on for dear life, as if her soul was truly in danger, her fingers clenched the material of her friend's jacket; she was sure if she leaned back the leather would rip clean off, she already noticed the loose threads dangling down and around her hand. Tessa didn't care, the fear of letting go was much greater then ever before.

"Watch it!" Startled she let go of his jacket and stepped back, surveying his reaction."I would prefer if this stayed in one piece, I just got it last week, and it's very dear to me and has sentimental value." He shook his black hair out of his eyes, and smiled a crooked grin. "One must always take haste with clothes, for they have a deadly power over our hearts." Tessa laughed, her friend leaned forward catching a tear drop from her cheek, before it was lost.

"Don't cry young Tessa, I am here to console and bring a smile to those eyes." Shedding his coat, and placing it on her shoulders like a gentlemen would have. Tessa tightened the coat around herself, just starting to notice the rain.

"I have missed you so much." The twinkling eyes, so familiar and reassuring, shone even brighter then before, like stars.

"I know." He said leaning forward and pressing his lips to her forehead, her skin tingled where his lips rested.

**Clary's pov**

Clary stepped back, placing a hand on a shelf behind her, blinking in confusion.

"Brother Zachariah?" She asked hastily, his focus; or rather his head was turned in the direction of the portal she'd just made. Clary glanced behind, and stepped to left trying to conceal the portal from his view.

"_Do not feel ashamed_." A soft voice whispered in her head. _"I have no reason to wonder or scold you on you're intentions."_ He put a pale hand on the doorknob, but before he could leave his way was blocked by another figure. Clary's insides squirmed at the thought of Mayrse, finding her in here with a portal. Mayrse, Clary thought had grown to trust her, but that trust hung on a very thin line, as fine as string and easily broken. She did not think Mayrse would be all that thrilled to find she had created an illegal portal, in the middle of her house.

The figure stepped into the light, and Clary sighed in relief.

"Oh it's you!" Alec's mouth turned up to form a half smile, that was so rare, but it vanished when his eyes rested on brother Zachariah's tall frame.

_"Do not fret, I have told Clary that I have no business here, your mother summoned me here but I could not help but notice the blinding light escaping from this room."_ He straightened his hood more firmly on his head, his voice seemed to have a lighter tone in her mind. _"In the future when planning devious schemes, you might want to close the door. Doors help conceal, secrets."_

Alec who had tensed at the word "devious" and "scheme" frowned and straightened his chin.

"We're not planning anything devious, this is important." Alec said, she glanced at brother Zachariah, not sure what his response would be, she had to admit out of all the silent brothers she had met, he was her favourite. She didn't know why, but he had a certain air of... human, yes that was it, he seemed human, at least more human then most.

_"Everything seems important when you are young"_ Brother Zachariah said simply, taking a step out the door. _"Oh before I have forgotten, when you arrive wherever you are going."_ He paused dramatically, his robe ruffling slightly with the wind perturbing from the portal. _"Do tell Tessa I say hello."_ And with that eerie proclamation, he swept from the room without another word.

"What the hell was that all about." Clary whispered, feeling shaken and a little guilty, feeling as though she was a child who had just been caught and scolded by a teacher. Alec turned his head back to clary, she noticed he was pale and beads of sweat were starting to form on his head.

"How did he know?" Alec said shaking his head.

"Know what?"

"About that girl, Tessa." He said. "The mundane that called ma- I mean me." Alec flushed at his stutter, which she thought was odd, but didn't think on it. "Anyway, the girl that called, she said that Tessa had told her to call and say that she needed help." He paused, and wiped the sweat from his head on his sleeve. "How did he know?" He repeated again, narrowing his eyes in the direction of the door as if brother Zachariah was still lurking there.

"Look we'll figure it out later! I thought you said this was urgent, what took you so long anyway?" She said strapping a knife to her belt.

"Jace wanted to talk about feelings."

Clary stopped and looked up at Alec, sure she had heard wrong.

"He what?"

"He wanted to talk about feelings." Alec repeated, grabbing a few knives himself. "Come one." He said offering a hand to her, She took a deep breath and slide her hand into his, and together they stepped through the portal.

A terrible falling sensation was the result of stepping into a portal, and just so you know, it never gets better, in case you were thinking of trying one out. Clary couldn't help but scream and thrash around, unable to see through the blackness, which scared her. A hand she realized was still clutched tightly around hers, she squeezed it and just like that she hit something solid. She opened her eyes, and groaned at the harsh light emitting around her. Blinking hard, her eyes adjusted, and she could see. Tall elegant pines rose high above her, if they reached any higher they're leaves could have brushed the sky.

Realizing she was face down on the muddy grass, and that it was raining, Clary sat up. Alec was a few feet from her, wiping raindrops from his hair irritably, unlike her he had landed on his feet. He lent a hand and pulled her to her feet. Alec was on high alert his eyes sharp like a hawk, his nose to the ground, clary had to stop herself from laughing, as a picture of a rabbit hound formed in her mind. She had to remind herself that this was serious, and she too should be cautious. Alec stepped forward wincing at the sound of the leaves around his feet, the crunching seeming to echo throughout the whole forest.

"This way." Alec whispered, gesturing to his left down a big hill. Clary trot after him, trying really hard not to slip in the mud. She would be the one to do an ultimate face plant in the mud, on a rescue mission. The wind blew in hard gusts every now and then, ripping through her sweater and making her teeth chatter. Thankfully the rain stopped and that made it a little less cold.

"Did this girl say where she would-" Alec clamped a hand over her mouth, and pulled her toward a tree and hid behind it. Clary breathing hard, and heart pounding peered around the tree discreetly, and saw two figures up ahead. One was very tall and lean the other also tall but more petite. The two figures seemed to be embracing, not fighting as she thought at first, no these people obviously knew each other. Alec removed his hand from her face, quietly; she looked at him with questioning eyes. Alec shrugged and attempted to stand.

"What are you doing?" Clary hissed, pulling him back down.

"We can't just sit here and wait!" Back and forth for what seemed like an hour they decided, (Alec decided) that they would approach them, and attempt to talk, maybe they knew something about the girls.

They spotted them before they could get within a 10 feet. They didn't exactly blend well; with Alec's height and Clary's hair...well it wasn't their best idea. The tall lean figure, whose back was turned to them, seemed to realize before the other and spun round, putting their hands up defensively. Alec froze behind Clary, banging into her back.

"Who are you?" The smaller figure demanded, clary looked at them, the voice belonged to a tall graceful girl, with long brown curls and willowy stature. Clary raised her chin a bit higher.

"Who are you?" The girl raised her eyebrows, as if to say really?

"I'm Tessa, and this is-" she didn't have the chance to finish, for Alec beat her to it.

"Magnus."


End file.
